topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Millenniummon
Name: Millenniummon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Threat level: Mobius Classification: Mega-level Virus-type Composition Digimon, Incarnation of Darkness, Anomaly Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Millenniummon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Time Manipulation (In the forms of time slow, acceleration, erasure and stop. Can even freeze immeasurables), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can freely warp reality and manipulate time and space), Cosmic Awareness, Time Travel, BFR, Acausality (Was born from the fusion of Kimeramon and Machinedramon several years before the former was created), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, was able to regenerate even after being deleted), He was able to revive Piemon, Myotismon, Etemon, and Devimon by creating timeslips and created evil copies of the DigiDestined's partners that could challenge Ryo, Data Manipulation, Can create, destroy, and manipulate entire timelines at will, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure(Is a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area and thus is nonexistent.), Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection, Matter Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Can cross dimensions, Existence Erasure, Age Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Resurrection (If he were to die, he can revive himself throughout space and time.), Non-Corporeal, Absolute Zero, Dimensional BFR, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Petrification, Chain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Immortalit, Power Mimicry, Sealing, Duplication (Can multiply infinitely), Holy Manipulation, Telepathy, Possession, Phasing, Data Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Can shoot missiles, Body Modification, Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Can generate shockwaves, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, One Hit Kill, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Durability Negation , Power Nullification, Resistance to Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation. Physical[https://topstrongest.fandom.com/wiki/Physical_strength Strength:]' Multiversal (Casually overpowered the Digimon Sovereigns) || ' Likely Immeasurable via power-scaling (can fight the royal knights) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level (Far stronger than any of the Digimon Sovereigns, who were unable to defeat him despite their mutual cooperation, was able to warp and twist the fabric of the Digital World with his presence alone, His basic attacks can create entire timelines) Speed: Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Can freely travel through space and time and decimated the Digimon Sovereigns) Durability: At least Multiverse level (Far stronger than any of the Digimon Sovereigns) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ (can affect multiple timelines and reach across all of space and time) Standard Equipment: Machinedramon's Infinity Cannons Intelligence: Milleniummon is a particularly devious individual, defeating and trapping all of the original DigiDestined before reviving their past foes as their captors just to spite them. He has knowledge of multiple timelines and is able to manipulate them in order to increase his chances of victory. However, due to his sadism and berserker tendencies in combat, he's prone to minor oversights that lead to his downfall, such as letting Agumon escape, allowing him to reach Ryo and enlist the boy's help in stopping Millenniummon. Weaknesses: He is destined to be defeated by Ryo due to being his fated partner and is thus weakened in his presence. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Cannon Fire: Fires a barrage of fireballs from his cannons. * Energy Blast: Places his hands together and charges his cannons, then runs at his opponent to stun them while he fires. * Time Unlimited: Forms a black orb in its mouth that, when fired, creates another timeline in which the time is compressed, sealing the target inside for all eternity on contact. ** Dimension Destroyer: After trapping an opponent with Time Unlimited, he collapses the entire dimension he created to destroy them. * Time Warp: Sends his enemies into a parallel dimension, slowing the target to a crawl down and restarting everything or sending them to the past, present or future. * Darkness Zone: Generates a dark dimension that extends between both his hands infinitely, and erases everything in his path from existence. * Grand Death Big Bang: Suicide attack that produces an explosion strong enough to wipe out two parallel dimensions. Used as a final resort. * Death Evolution: He confines the enemy within the tips of his tentacles and degenerates it. * Panic Wisp: A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. * Touch of Evil: He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing SkullSatamon to brainwash them. * Texture Blow: '''Forcefully turns the opponent into a sprite while nullifying their abilities. * '''Destruction: A darkness based attack that has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. * Clown Trick: This attack has been used to cover several attacks such as:- ** He throws a giant tablecloth at the opponent. If it touches the opponent it transforms them into a key chain. ** Conjures a ring of fire to attack opponents ** Creates a large ball and has it come out of the ground beneath the opponent to trip them up. ** Disguises himself (made himself look like a normal clown in Episode 40) ** Reflects an opponent's attack back. * Soul Chopper: Swings at the opponent with its scythe. Those who suffer this technique have their souls completely annihilated. * Shi no Senkoku/Father Time: Summons a magic circle of dark power kills an opponent with a word of death. * Hell's Hand: Attacks the enemy and pulls the captured enemy all the way to hell (The Dark Area). * Death Charm: Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. * Nightmare Wave: Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad. * Poison Breath: Blows out a poisonous smoke. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. * Chrono Breaker:: Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to world on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Weapons user Category:Dark attribute Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Explosives user Category:Bad Category:Video game Category:Evil Category:Anti-villain